The Raven and The Wolf
by Sodapopxxx
Summary: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC XD it was 4 yrs ago when Oz was pushed into abyss and it is the night of gil's 18th bday and he meets a pretty young girl who happens to know more than she says she does.
1. Chapter 1

The Raven and The Wolf

As the young man starts out his window, all he could think about was that terrible night. The night of his master's, no best friend's coming-of-age ceremony, the night that he was pushed into abyss. But he didn't want that do make him depressed for his own birthday party.

He sighs as he closes his bedroom door behind him and slowly walks down the stairs onto the ballroom. Behind all the gossip of all the guest one noise caught his attention, a beautiful harmony type of noise. As he walks in the room his eyes met the eyes of a girl. She was the one who was making to beautiful noise the beautiful singing. She looked about sixteen , her eyes were a glass like blue, she was wearing a long flowing navy blue dress with white pearls around her neck and around the dress and her hair was long and wavy and a chestnut color and was put down. His heart beats as she continues to sing her song he had never felt this way about any woman in his life or felt this way before.

He joins the crowd of guest around the stage applaud as she finishes her song and bows to the people and she smiles to the young man and his face turns slightly red on the cheeks. He then notices that the girl slowly walk towards him. She bows.

"Hello there Gilbert Nightray. My name is Katy Hughes, I hope you like the song I work super hard on it." she said as calmly as she could. He could tell that she was as nervous as he was but she shows it way more than her did. Has he played with his fingers behind his back trying to hide his blush from her he was thinking of a ice breaker between the two. _Oh god what do I say?! I mean I like the singing, wait I minute what am I talking about I loved it! But if I say that I wonder what she'd say. Would she be freaked out or how should I say it?! _Gilbert pondered as so did Katy. _Oh god he hated the song! I knew it wasn't good! Dammit it all! _then Gil broke the ice.

"I absolutely love the song miss Katy. You're an amazing singer I would it if you can every time you come by here." he said as coolly as he could without blushing but it only made him red by seeing the face of hers. She was blushing as hard as he was.

"Th-thank you lord Gilbert." she stuttered and he let out a chuckle.

"Miss Katy I'm no lord. I'm an adopted son of Duke Nightray the true heir is Eliot. I have only made a contract with Raven. I have been his son for four years now ever since that night…"

"The night that the Vessalius boy was pushed into Abyss. Am I right?" Gilbert was silent. That night was suppose to be a secret between the Four Great Household and she was certainly not one of them. How? How did she know about that night?! All sorts a questions ran threw the young man's mind. He finally spoke.

"How did you know about that?" he asked with anger in his voice. She stood there silent then smirked.

"The clown sure has a big mouth, does he not?" she said with a little spunk in her voice. They both laughed. They suddenly feel a great amount of pressure towards the middle of the dance floor and a bizarre violet glowing light caused the guest to flee and scream around. Gilbert notices that Katy is not in front of him but I running toward to glowing light. He screamed her name and ran towards her but the light blinding him causing him to cover his eyes with his arm. When the glowing light disappeared he removed his arm and was shocked to what was in front of him. He saw there on the ground on her knees was Katy and she was holding his pasted out companion. It was Oz Vessalius. He ran towards him checking if he was hurt. But to his amazement he was perfectly healthy. He sighed a sigh of relief. He then can hear his father's voice asking what is going on and throwing around curse word around. As he arrives the scene he complete ignored his son's plea to leave him alone and walks straight up Katy and Oz.

"Miss Katy… how dare you hold that _thing _as if it was important! Let go of him immediately!" but all she did was stare at him with an irritated look on her face.

"How dare me? How dare you, you low life cod fish! He is a human being! You son of a bitch how dare you treat him like a wild animal!" the leftover guest gasped to how she had just spoke to the Duke.

"And you know what? I know everything about that night so I suggest you be nicer to me Duke or else I will ruin you!" a burst of smoke appeared around Katy causing the surrounding people to cough and wheeze due to the smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared away she and the boy was nowhere to be found. As the Duke ordered his guards to look for the girl, Gilbert finds a note on the floor, on it was the address of the girl and to come whenever he can.

Its was about a week later since the little incident happened on his birthday with his master and a mysterious girl disappearing into the night or that the way his brother tells all the new ladies he's been with since. The note that he found was kept in his night stand drawer waiting for the right time to go. But his mind fluttered with questions about this girl, about that beautiful mysterious girl. What did she really know about the Duke and how did she get away? So many questions ran through his mind. Later that day his father , the Duke, announced that he and his guards were going to look in the village to see if the girl was there. This gave Gilbert the perfect chance to meet the girl at her place.

After many hours of looking for this damn place he finally found the location. To his amazement to the girl lived up in the mountains surrounded by many trees. Her house was not as big as his but it was bigger then the average villager. It was not ass clean looking as his but it had artistic feel to it. There were different charms hanging from every corner the house was also old looking.

As he walked up the door he began to be nervous. What if she's a crock? What if she killed Oz? he knocked the door and the girl answered. She was wearing a white button shirt and black pants and boots. They smiled at each other and she pulled him in. He then sees him master Oz sleeping on the couch. He sighed and looked at the girl.

"So what made you come here?" she asked calmly as he was still nervous.

"Um I came to see him of course, but I also came to see you." he stuttered as she let out a chuckle. As she led him outside on the porch she sat down on the couch as he did the same.

"But still I'm surprised that you came here, what if I was a criminal or something." she said again in a calmly yet sarcastic tone in her voice. He sighs again as he gets up and walked to the door.

"He's been asking for you. For you and Ada and everyone else. He blames himself for what happened that night and about that incident with you and him." those word made him stop at his tracks. As he touched him chest were his scar of that night was, he could remember everything of that night and who thinks was responsible for that night to happen. As he was in his own world the door open and there stood Oz gazing at the older man. Gil stepped back a little as Oz stared deep in his eyes. Oz then looks at Katy.

"Katy! Alice woke me up!" he whined as Katy chuckled. _Alice? Who the hell is that! _pondered Gilbert. As he stood there pondering the door slammed opened. He looks up and sees a young girl with long flowing brown hair and a red coat with a white ribbon and a short black skirt. He glared at Gilbert for a second then at Katy.

"You stupid Dog! Your bed smells like dog!" she hollered as she pointed her finger at Katy. Katy then rose from her seat.

"I'm sorry Gilbert. This is Alice… Oz's chain."


	2. Chapter 2

~yay chapter 2! XD srry for it being so short and srry for the wait XD oh and wat katy said was french and she said "what a pain you are stupid annoying rabbit" XD plz enjoy ~

Words could not explain the way Gilbert felt when he heard those words coming for the young girl's mouth. He knew that Oz would suffer with the terrible mark on his chest, he knew that Oz was just a ticking time bomb. He knew he couldn't be there in the same place as the girl who was his master's chain, he was afraid he might hurt the young girl who looked pretty human to him. There was a silent between the four.

"WELL DOG?! ARE YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR BED?!" Alice exclaimed as she broke the silent. Katy slightly tilted her head as if she didn't understand or hear what the loud girl said. Katy chuckled slightly as she got up and walked to the door.

"Une douleur de ce que vous êtes stupide agaçantes lapin." she said as she walk inside the house leaving Alice speechless and Oz and Gil chuckling. It took awhile for Alice to find out that she was just insulted by what she says "A stupid dog".

"Its been awhile hasn't it Gil? Heh… you look very handsome then before and your taller than me, that's not fair is it now!" Oz chuckled as Gil's face began to turn red.


	3. Chapter 3

After hours being alone with his master he talked about what he had done for the four years that Oz was not around, Oz changed the subject.

"So Gil do you like Miss Katy?" he said causing Gil to turn red and look down.

"L-like as in w-what O-Oz?" he stuttered.

"Like a girlfriend silly!" Oz exclaimed as Gil was afraid that Katy would pop out of no where like that stupid clown named Break.

"Would you like to join us for dinner Gilbert?" Gil turned around only to find Katy behind him. He nodded his head.

As he walked in the kitchen he could already see Alice chomping on some meat on the dinner table. He looked around and notice that it was only them in the house.

"Miss Katy where are your parents?" he asked. Katy just tilted her head and smiled.

"Dead." she simply said he was going to ask her how but he knew it was none of his business.

As they began to eat , questions about Katy began to fill Gil's mind again. _Why is she being so nice to Oz? How does she know him? What does she know about that terrible night? _So many questions that he just had to ask her but not with Oz around he needed to talk to her alone.

It soon began to get dark and Gilbert still hadn't ask the girl any questions. So he lead her in the forest that surrounded her house. He then found a good place away from her home.

"What is it Gilbert?" said Katy as she gave Gilbert a confused look. He turned his back at her.

"Why do you know so much about that night? The night of Oz's coming-of-age ceremony?" he asked her with not a stutter in it. She let out a chuckle.

"Lets just say I'm a very wise wolf." she said as she smiled. He sighed and turned around to look at the girl.

"If Oz is going to stay here with you then I am too." her widened slightly.

"So no more questions?"

"Do you have a cat?"

"I hate cats." he smiled.

"Then we are going to get alone great Miss Katy."


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked back to her home, all Gil could think is what did she mean by "wise wolf"? He glanced at her. Could she be a chain as well as Alice?

"What do you mean 'wise wolf' Miss Katy." that caused her to stop at her tracks. She then looked at him and gave him a cold glared.

"If I told you must swear not to panic."

"I swear."

"Well…I'm a shape-shifter. Well sorta I mean I can only turn into a wolf. It had been in my family's blood for centuries from my father's side, but it had skipped my father and somehow I got it. I can turn into a wolf when I'm angry and whenever I want to." he was speechless but he had one question left to ask her.

"How do you know about that night then?"

"Zei Vessalius…" he harshly grabs her by her shoulders and gave her a cold glare.

"WHAT!" he yell in her face causing her to step back and put on a scared expression on. He then realizes what he was doing and released her.

"He and my father were good friends even though my family is middle class. They knew each other by Rachel, Oz's mother and my father's sister-in-law."

"Wait a minute! Your father's sister-in-law… that mean that Miss Rachel was-"

"Yes my mother's big sister and my aunt so that mean I'm Oz's little cousin by two years. Anyways that night Zei invited my father to Oz's coming-of-age thing and once he got there he noticed that he was not there. After Oz was pushed into abyss my father ran back to our home . Before he told my mother anything he wrote in his journal everything, that he believed it was Zei who pushed his own son into abyss. I was asleep when this happened and when I woke up and found my mother and father were killed in the kitchen." Gilbert was silent as Katy was.

"I didn't have anyone, no family nothing… so I began to sing and got my own place you can say that I'm afraid of Zei." she said as she began to walk toward her home leaving Gil stuck on his place. This made him want to kill Zei even more, he knew he barely knew her but he had felt as if they have been together for eternity. As he noticed her walking farther and farther from him he ran up to her.

"I'm sorry." he finally said causing her to glance at him. She flashed him a smile and they continued to walk back to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

**~pleaz forgive me ive gotten lazy XD~ **

"So… the seaweed head is going to stay with us?" asked Alice as she sat on the couch with Oz. _Seaweed head? Does my hair look like seaweed to this stupid girl?_ Gil pondered to himself as Alice stared at him. He sighed and Oz rose from his seat and walked up to Gil.

"Gil you don't have to stay with me I mean aren't you a Nightray?" said Oz. Gil simply looked down and tightened his fist.

"I didn't ask to be apart of that family Oz…but I did however asked for Miss Katy if I could stay here with you I'm still your servant! I promise to protect the people I care about the most!" with that said he broke into tears and Oz wrapped his arms around his neck as he embraced him as he softly said "thank you" to him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Gilbert answered it and there was no one there.

"How strange…" he said as he close the door only to find the "stupid clown" behind. This caused Gil to jump and take a few steps back. Break wore the same creepy smile he always wore. Instead of stepping back, Katy stepped forward to Break.

"So… you're the girl from Gilbert's birthday party?" break asked her.

"Yes how did you know?" he snickered in his long sleeve.

"Heh well after that night Gilbert wouldn't shut up about you and neither did his brother to all his female friends. So I followed him here to see you and talk to you your rather bold to say those thing to Duke Nightray you do know that right child?" he said as place his hand on her cheek. She chuckled and stared in his eyes.

"Well mister clown I said what was on my mind, he had no right to say such things to Oz but that is in the past now and I do not regret anything I said or did. I knew if I had left his there he would hurt Oz and Gilbert would something idiotic. Besides something more interesting came up. Oz came back a illegal contractor and his chain that girl sitting on the couch over there desires to regain her memories and in behalf of my late parents I will help them whether you approve of it or not." with that said, Break removed his hand and walked to the kitchen with his back to her and he stopped at the doorway.

"This has nothing to do with you child." he said coolly. She chuckles.

"Oz is my family Clown and family have to stick together." as soon as that escaped from her lips, Oz and Break quickly turned their heads to see Katy looking down with tears falling down her face. Her leg shortly gave causing her to fall to her knees on the wooden floor. Oz quickly ran to aid and she quickly wiped her tears away. After a few sniffles she was fine as ever and walked to the kitchen only to find Break in the cookie jar.


	6. Chapter 6

SO SO SO SO SRRY FOR LATE UPDATE!~ .

"So, you believe that Oz's father killed your family miss Katy?" Break asked as he took a sip of tea. He head was down and she nodded. Oz and Alice went to sleep leaving Gil, Break and Katy in the kitchen. She nodded her head.

"Yes I do but I forgot to mention one thing. We cannot mention this so Oz no matter what. If he found out then there's no clue what he would do. That boy has been through hell though out his life. Him knowing his father was involved in this would-"

"Wait a minute, his father involved in what?" interrupted Gil. She glared at him.

"Don't act as if you don't know, Gilbert." his went wide to her words. Then he put his head down.

"Gilbert. What is she talking about." Break asked. Gilbert glared at him.

"Katy and I both believe it was Oz's father who pushed him into abyss." he spoke as calmly as he could.

"And how do you know this?"

"Its written in a journal. My father was a witness to it all. Well that's my reasoning." said Katy.

"And my reasoning is well… I was a witness also, and I know that face anywhere."

"Those people in the red… I'm pretty sure they will try to find and or kill Oz. so we must stick with him no matter what." said Katy while getting up.

"Uh… Miss- I mean Katy where will I be sleeping at?" asked Gil with a blushing face. Break chuckled.

"Well it would seem that there are **two **bedrooms in this house. One is already taken by the boy and the chain, and I suppose you can have Miss Katy's bed. So that mean that I will be sleeping with Miss Katy on the couch." Break said with his famous grin causing Katy to run behind Gil for protection. Break busted into laughter.

"Just kidding! I'll sleep in your room , and you and Gilbert can mate on the couch, or do you wanna do it on the bed instead?" Both Katy and Gil faces turned red to Break smartass remark. They dared not look at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

As Gil was getting the bed for him to go to bed, Katy stood on the side of the bed holding her pillow for dear life.

"There is no way I'm sharing a bed with you." she exclaimed with her cheeks red. Gilbert looked at her confused.

"Then where did you want be to sleep? Outside?"

"No , the floor." she said bluntly. He sighed.

"Fine, if its that big a problem." with that said, Gil folded some blanket and made a cheap bed on the floor.

Katy woke up with the sun shinning in her eye. _Stupid sun… _she mumbled as she rolled over and felt her head lie on something that was not her pillow. She was obviously to tired to care but she looked up and screamed. There lying next to her, was a seaweed head. Her letting out a scream wasn't enough to wake him up so she hit him with her pillow. He let out a grunt.

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Oh… good morning…" he said as he rolled over.

"Good morning? Good morning? You're in my bed! Do you know how creepy that is?" she exclaimed as she continued to hit him with her pillow, which was totally not effect him, only annoyed him. So he got her and took her under him, laying on her so she wouldn't move. Her face was red.

"Now… sleep with me…" he mumbled as he slowly went back to sleep.


End file.
